The Internet is for Porn: Marvel VS Capcom Style!
by Digilady99
Summary: Chun-Li wishes to teach you guys the great things about the Internet. But Deadpool, Iron Man, Viewtiful Joe, Dante, and Ryu have OTHER ideas! Based on the song from Avenue Q. Songfic! ENJOY! XD


My VERY first M-rated fanfic. It's a songfic and I'm SO sorry, people. I could NOT resist this song! I chose which characters suited the parts perfectly from that ever-funny musical, Avenue Q. Enjoy this parody with your favorite characters from Marvel VS. Capcom 3! XD

**Chun-Li**: Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself. And I'm gonna teach something relevant, something modern - the Internet! _The Internet is really really great..._

**Deadpool**: _For porn!_

**Chun-Li**: _I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait..._

**Deadpool**: _For porn!_

**Chun-Li**: What? _There's always some new site..._

**Deadpool**: _For porn!_

**Chun-Li**: _I browse all day and night..._

**Deadpool**: _For porn!_

**Chun-Li**:_ It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light..._

**Deadpool**: _For porn!_

**Chun-Li**: Deadpool!

**Deadpool: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li: **Deadpool!

**Deadpool: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li: **What are you doing?

**Deadpool: **_Why you think the net was born? Porn, porn, porn! _

**Chun-Li:** Deadpool!

**Deadpool: **Oh! Hello there, Chun-Li.

**Chun-Li: **You are ruining my song!

**Deadpool: **Oh me sorry, me no mean to.

**Chun-Li: **Well, if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?

**Deadpool**: Okie dokie!

** Chun-Li: **_Good!__I'm glad we have this new technology..._

**Deadpool:**_For porn!_

**Chun-Li: **Ugh! _Which gives us untold opportunity..._

**Deadpool: **_For por-_oops, sorry!

**Chun-Li:** _From your own desktop..._

**Deadpool: **_For -_

**Chun-Li:**_You can research, browse and shop..._

**Deadpool: **_Mm!_

**Chun-Li:** _Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop..._

**Deadpool: **_FOR PORN!_

**Chun-Li: **_Deadpool!_

**Deadpool: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li: **Nooo!

**Deadpool: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li: **Deadpool!

**Deadpool: **_Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!_

**Chun-Li: **That's gross! You're a pervert.

** Deadpool**: Ah, sticks and stones, Chun-Li.

**Chun-Li**: No, really, you're a pervert. Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the Internet.

**Deadpool**: Ohhhh?

**Chun-Li**: What?

**Deadpool**: You have no idea! Ready, normal people?

**Dante**: Ready!

**Viewtiful Joe**: Ready!

**Ryu**: Ready!

**Deadpool**: Let me hear it!

**Deadpool and Men: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Ryu: **Sorry, Chun-Li!

**Chun-Li: **Huh?

**Deadpool and Men: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Ryu: **I masturbate for glory!

**Deadpool: **_All these guys unzip their flies for..._

**Deadpool and Men: **_Porn, porn, porn!_

**Chun-Li:** The Internet is not for porn!

**Deadpool and Men: **_PORN, PORN, P-_

**Chun-Li: **HOLD ON A SECOND!

**Deadpool: **What?

**Chun-Li: **Now I happen to know for a fact that you, Iron Man, check your portfolio and trade stocks online.

**Iron Man: **That's correct.

**Chun-Li: **And Dante, you buy things on Amazon.

**Dante: **Sure!

**Chun-Li: **And Viewtiful Joe, you keep selling your possessions on E-bay.

**Viewtiful Joe: **Yes I do!

**Chun-Li: **And Ryu, you sent me that sweet online birthday card.

**Ryu: **True!

**Deadpool: **Oh, but Chun-Li, what you think he do AFTER? Hmm?

**Ryu: **Yeah.

**Chun-Li: **EEEWWWWW!

**Deadpool and Men: **_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li:** Gross!

** Deadpool and Men:**_The Internet is for porn..._

**Chun-Li:** I hate porn!

**Deadpool:** _Grab your dick and double-click..._

**Chun-Li: **UGH!

**Deadpool and Men: **_For porn, porn, porn!_

**Chun-Li: **I hate men!

**Deadpool and Men: **_Porn, porn, porn, porn..._

**Chun-Li: **I'm leaving!

**Deadpool and Men: **_Porn, porn, porn, porn..._

**Chun-Li: **I hate the Internet! Ugh!

** Deadpool: **The Internet is for...

**Deadpool, Dante, and Iron Man: **Internet is for...

**Deadpool and Men: **INTERNET IS FOR PORN!

**Deadpool:** YEAH!


End file.
